Recuperation
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: In the aftermath of the fifth game, Dlanor assists the proud detective in recovering from their loss. Dlanor/Erika
The deep gashes along Erika's body gravely concerned Dlanor. The Seven Sisters of Purgatory and the rest of Beatrice's furniture had mutilated her body. Deep holes punctured her clothing, and the thick strings of blood dangled from her lips. Even though she stood, Dlanor could tell it took everything Erika had to simply move after such a humiliating defeat.

Certainly, Erika pissed Dlanor off. Erika infuriated Dlanor with her lack of respect and malignant manners in how she executed her theories, but seeing her vainly defend her conjecture of Natsuhi's guilt was enough to make her twitch. Bernkastel's shouts had been painful enough to listen to as an observer, but all of her accomplishments ignored and mocked by a conniving master brought Dlanor to Erika's defense.

Yet, Erika still bravely stood despite her severe injuries. Dlanor, Cornelia, and Gertrude stood to the side as Lambdadelta explained the rules of what a Game Master needed to do. Bernkastel vanished long minutes ago, disgusted her double's pathetic display. Soon enough, Lambdadelta and Battler said their goodbyes to them, vanishing in fits of magic.

Thus, Erika was alone. Her head was bowed, and her glare was focused on the checkered ground of the vast, empty courtroom. No Goats were present to jeer at her or even offer sympathy for her valiant display of detective work. Erika coughed feebly, but she hurriedly wiped her lips. She managed to take a step forward to leave, but her knee knocked, and she was forced to the ground. Hissing in pain, Erika sat upright and groped at her body, feeling coagulated blood pressing against her fingers as it roughly meshed with cloth. She gently dug her digits into her flesh. Grimacing as mangled tissue, hidden by her dress, met her chipped nails, Erika swiftly drew her knuckles to her throbbing head.

"Lady ERIKA," Dlanor began, approaching her master and motioning for her assistants to remain where they stood. Kneeling before her, she offered a handkerchief.

Wearily gazing at the pristine fabric, Erika's arrogance refused it, but her hand allowed the gesture. She clutched the white cloth and quickly wiped her mouth. Her chest heaved, and Erika coughed once more before dropping the crimson cloth to the ground. Erika managed to reply with simple, reluctant grace, and Dlanor quietly grasped Erika's hand, helping the injured detective to her feet.

"Please come with me right NOW. I will be able to provide proper medical care for your INJURIES," Dlanor said, and she looped Erika's arm over her shoulder.

A grim smile forced its way onto Erika's face. "I'm almost elated to hear you say that. I know my master, despite being powerful and knowledgeable, would not heal me herself. Her pride wouldn't allow a worthless piece like me to be healed."

"You are not WORTHLESS. You are very intelligent, Lady ERIKA. As I am your partner, I will do my best to protect YOU," Dlanor said, returning Erika's despair with sincerity. "I have already sworn to serve you and your CAUSE. Even if Lady Bernkastel refuses to assist you, I refuse to leave you ALONE."

Erika limped, and Dlanor walked slowly. Her assistants quickly went to her side, wanting to help, but Erika shook her head, demanding they never touch her. Their failure in securing the windows still ached similar to the gashes attempting to consume her body. Erika glanced down at her shabby frame, grinding her molars and suddenly heaved her arm away from Dlanor. She remarked she could walk on her own only to wobble and nearly collapse when Dlanor snatched her hand.

"Lady Erika, you do not need to PRETEND. You are severely injured, and if you continue to move erratically, you will only widen your WOUNDS," Dlanor chastised, and Erika sighed, wiping crusted blood away from her nostrils.

"Fine. I'll allow your help, but these wounds are nothing compared to the disgrace I've caused my master," Erika grumbled, and she hummed. "How is your head? Battler smashed you against the wall with his Gold Truth."

Dlanor's small fingers quickly rubbed the back of her head, feeling a distinct bump. "I am unharmed for the most part, but thank you for your CONCERN."

Erika tightened her grip on Dlanor's hand. Dlanor hesitated, lifting her head in wonder as Erika gently rested her free, shaking palm to cover their hands. Her assistants watched in marveled wariness, unsure of what kind of ploy Erika would perform against Dlanor.

"You fought hard me for me despite how pathetic I was. You even defended me when my master would not. Of course, I will never say I hate my master because I was disgraceful in allowing myself to become twisted by the furnitures and that bastard Battler," Erika said, quiet and controlled. "Despite me slandering you and your father, you still want to fight by my side even after my master left me because I disgusted her. Thank you, Dlanor, for all that you've done for me during this game."

Dlanor's catty pupils constricted. Cornelia and Gertrude waited with baited breath on how she would respond only for Dlanor to nod and smile. Dlanor gently rested her armored glove on Erika's shoulder.

"And I will continue to support you in the next GAME. For now, we should focus on your INJURIES," Dlanor remarked, and they released each other. Turning to her assistants, she added, "Let us GO. We can only wait for what kind of game Battler prepares for US."

"After my injuries are treated, I'll return to this gameboard and understand what I've truly done wrong to allow Battler's pathetic theory to exist. I'll smash Battler to dust and make him howl in anguish for such humiliation," Erika cackled, allowing Dlanor to place her arm back over her shoulder.

Dlanor wanted to roll her eyes, but she sighed inaudibly to herself instead. She knew Erika would continue on about decimating people by using her status as a detective, but for now, the battle was over. The time to recuperate and strategize had begun, and Dlanor peered at Erika's weary body. While the blood stained the great detective's frilly attire, Dlanor knew Erika would be able to overcome the despair, and Dlanor nodded to her subordinates. The fifth game was over, and while they had lost, Dlanor hoped a better outcome for Erika would appear in the sixth game.


End file.
